A New Name For Ninja
by Anime-Girl-Kitty
Summary: When 3 people enter Konoha from other worlds, what will happen? Strange and interesting things happen in the naruto world and one major twist to go along with it all. I suck at writing summeries. This is my first fic. Rated T for later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody from original stories in this one, but I do own the ones

I made up.

"_Italics" Thoughts_

"Normal" Dialogue

This is my very first fic so go easy on the reviews please. R&R My sister cherryblossims14 is helping me co-write this story.

**Chapter 1: Who Are You **

Plit. Plat. Plit. Plat. The rain had been falling hard for weeks now, and she was running down an alley trying to get away from THEM. There was no way she could go back. At least not with them treating her like that. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get away. All of a sudden, there was a huge flash, everything was so bright, and everything went black to her. Then, nothing.

In Another World

"Donald! Goofy! C'mon! The keyhole is just up ahead! Riku and Kairi are there, too! Hurry!" he said. He was going to seal the keyhole up ahead, when there was a huge flash. Everything went bright white as everything went black to him, and he forgot everything.

In Another World Not Used Yet

"All right, Hemino! We did it! We did it! Another demon larvae crushed!" said a young boy with white hair. Hemino unpreted with him. After that was over there was a bigger flash of white and in his eyes everything went black. Then he disappeared in the light and didn't remember a thing.

In the world of Naruto

All the teams were at the local beach having a party/picnic thing. (for who knows why) They were having a great time playing all sorts of games and barbecuing. As Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee were about to go swimming when 3 three things started to fall down from the sky. It looked like a burning white comet shooting for the ocean. As it continued to fall they noticed it was two boys and a girl going head down into the water.

"Oh My God!" screamed Sakura as Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto ran to catch them. Just before they hit the water, they skidded to catch her. (They were walking on the water by the way.) Nauto caught the boy with white hair, Neji the one with a mysterious weapon and brown hair, and Sasuke the brunette girl. When they brought them to land, Sakura and Hinata examined them. "They're all right for the most part, just unconscious. We better take them to a hospital, though. They have some pretty bad wounds, but I've never seen them before. Who are they?' Sakura questioned.

"I don't know, but let's take them quick." said Kakashi. So that was the end of their little party.

At the Kahona hospital the three kids layed in their hospital bed's without a sound or movement. Everyone sat there talking about what was happening with wonder about who these people were.

"Hnn. Where am I" said the brunette boy quietly.

"Hey everybody, one of them's up!" yelled Naruto. Everyone then looked at the boy.

"Hey shut up Loud mouth! Your giving me a head ache. But, hey. One question. Where am I?"

"You happen to be at the Kahona Hospital," replied Ino smartly. "Now one question for you. What's your name? Also, who are you exactly?"

"First, my name's Sora. Second, I'm the Keyblade wielder. And third, That was two questions, not one, Blondie." Ino got major pissed at that remark.

"WHO YA CALLING BLONDIE! WHY I OGHTTA..." Ino yelled.

"Cool it, Ino-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Shikamaru said, shuting her up. "By the way, what's a Keyblade wielder?"

"You don't know? Oh well. A Keyblade wielder is a peson who holds the Keyblade which is... Hey! Where'd it go!"

"Hey this is fun! Heh Heh." laughed Naruto who playing with a giant silver key with a gold handel. He was swooshing it around in the far corner of the room.

"Hey give that back! You don't know what it does!" Then the key began to glow white and disapeared from Naruto's hand into Sora's.

"Cool trick! How'd you do that?" asked Naruto in amazement with his eyes sparkling.

"I can't exactly explain, but the Keyblade chose me."

"O.k." said Naruto a little weirdly.

"W-well.. um.. h-how exactly.. d-did you.. um.. get here?" stuttered Hinata shyly.

"I'm not exactly so sure but I remember trying to seal a keyhole and then nothing until I woke up. Wait! What about Kairi! Is she here?" asked Sora.

"The only girl that came here is the in the bed on your right," replied Sasuke calmy and cooly.

"That's not her"said Sora discouraged.

"Well I'm sure you'll find her very soon" said Sakura with a very sweet smile on her face. "Hey, the other boy's waking up"

"Hn. Aww, my head. Ahhhhhhh! Who are you people?" he asked panting as he scooted further back into his bed. Everyone introduced themselves, which sort of took forever because they needed to introduce themselves to Sora as well. They,well, forgot to earlier.

"Well, my name's Mannen, Leafe Knight."

"Heh heh. What kind of stupid thing is that. Leafe Knight. Ha Ha!" laughed Naruto.

"Leafe happens to be the source of all life. Without it, your world world would be doomed. I'm just one of seven knights that protect it," Mannen said.

"Still sounds stupid," muttered Naruto. Just then, three ice darts were thrown at Naruto, which he barely dodged. "How'd ya do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, my element is ice, so I just used Leafe to make those ice darts and threw them at you."

"_Meanie"_

Meanwhile, when everyone was distracted with Sora and Mannen, the girl had already gotten up, grabbed her bag (I forgot to mention she had a brown backpack), and slipped out the door as quiet as a mouse. She was walking past the waiting room when Kakashi grabbed her arm and said "Where do you think you're going?" When he looked up to see him, Kakashi noticed her eyes were a bright blue exactly like Naruto's.

"I was just planning to leave. All of those other people were too busy talking to other kids in bed so I slipped out. Got a problem?" she said.

_An attitude, eh._ "Well, your in the the hospital so you need to be checked out over there by the people who brought you in. If you want to leave that badly, I'd be more than happy to."

"Thank you." So when Kakashi checked her out, she walked out of the building without a word. It wasn't until 15 minutes later everyone came out of the room questioning Kakashi if he saw a brunette girl pass by.

"Yup" he replied.

"Well, where'd she go" questioned TenTen.

"Huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei, tell us where she went!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh, outside."

"How long ago?" asked Neji.

"Well, including this fight, about 20 minutes ago"

"What!" screamed Ino. "We gotta find her quick!" Then everyone went outside seaching in all sorts of directions. 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15 minutes... So much time elapsed without luck. Sasuke was searching near the gates of the village when he saw a girl walking slowly towards the gates.

"_Found her"_ he thought as he grabbed her arm.

"BACK OFF!" she screamed, swung around, and kicked him in the thigh.

"_Man, she's quick." _" What'd you do that for. It hurt," he said glaring at the girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of THEM," she smiled and helped him up. When Sasuke saw her face, he noticed her eyes were bright blue just like Naruto's. _"No. It can't be. I must be imagining." _he thought.

"Hey, the others in that hospital room are looking for you. They're worried. Maybe you should go back," he said.

It's not much of a cliffhanger. I know, but I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon! I don't care if the characters are OOC because it's my story. Remember this is my first fic so don't be too hard on the reviews, other than that, goodnight!

P.S. Sora is from Kingdom Hearts (I'm using the first one) Mannen is from Pretear and I made Hoshiya up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody from original stories in this one, but I do own the ones

I made up.

"_Italics" Thoughts_

"Normal" Dialogue

This is my very first fic so go easy on the reviews please. R&R

**Chapter 2: Hoshiya**

//Recap//

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of THEM," she smiled and helped him up. When Sasuke saw her face, he noticed her eyes were bright blue just like Naruto's. _"No. It can't be. I must be imagining." _he thought.

"Hey, the others in that hospital room are looking for you. They're worried. Maybe you should go back," he said.

"Why? I don't know them. Also, you only said they were worried, what about you?"

"No, why should I?"

"Good, then I'll go." Then she turned around and headed in the direction she came, Sasuke leading the way.

"Hey! Good job Sasuke! You found her!" yelled the one Sakura. Everyone turned to see Sasuke with the girl trailing behind, head down.

"Hi!" said Naruto to the girl. This made her jump back a little surprised.

"Hi." she said oh so annnoyed.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Hoshiya" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Hoshiya"she said barely loud enough to hear.

"That's a pretty name, you know?"

"Yup" she replied sort of sarcastically.

"Hey, come over here and meet everyone. Hey you guys. This is Hoshiya!" yelled Naruto. Just then, everyone started to introduce themselves.

When they finished, Hoshiya said, "Thanks for the kindness, but I don't need it. I've seen this before at every orphanage I've been to. People make friends with me, then the next day they drop me like a stone and laugh. I'm not stupid, I've learned. Don't even bother." With that, she unclenched her fists, and ran off.

"Wait! You forgot your... backpack," said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, she's not going far," said Sasuke.

//Flashback//

"It's useless trying to leave. We're the only village around for miles," Sasuke told Hoshiya.

"I'll live off the land," she said.

"The land isn't too friendly."

"..."

"No comeback? Just face it, you're stuck here."

"Whatever"

//End of Flashback//

"Are we going after her... again?" asked Naruto.

"You can if you want. Remember she can't go far. She's stuck here." replied Sasuke with a smirk. Only Naruto, Hinata, Sora, and Mannen went to look for her. (The others are kinda cold not going, huh?) When it got late, around 8:30, they just gave up, they couldn't find her. As Hinata was walking home, she heard someone crying not too far. As she followed the sound, it led her to a huge oak tree covered with thousands of leaves.

"H-hoshiya, Is t-that you?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah (_sniffle_)"

"C-can I.. um.. c-come up t-there?"

"Knock (_sniffle_) yourself out"

"Um... O-okay."

Hinata finally climbed to the top of the tree where Hoshiya was sitting with her knees under her chin, looking at the stars. "A-are y-you o-okay?"

"No (_sniffle_)"

"W-well w-what's w-wrong?"

"Well, it all (_sniffle_) began when...

Ha Ha! Cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon! I don't care if the characters are OOC because it's my story. Remember this is my first fic so don't be too hard on the reviews, other than that, goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody from the original stories in this one, but I do own the

one I made up.

"_Italics" Thoughts_

"Normal" Dialogue

First, so easy on reviews. R&R

**Chapter 3: Her Past**

//Recap//

Hinata finally climbed to the top of the tree where Hoshiya was sitting with her knees under her chin, looking at the stars. "A-are y-you o-okay?"

"No (_sniffle_)"

"W-well w-what's w-wrong?"

"Well, it all (_sniffle_) began when I was around 8 years old. Although I lived at the orphanage, my mom was still alive. She just couldn't stay with me. I didn't mind it much because she came to visit me once a week. But all at once she didn't come. I remember that day so well..."

//Flashback//

"Yay! Yay! Mommy's commin'! Mommy's commin'!" yelled a happy brunette 8 year old in a yellow sun dress. She was running down the stairs of an orphanage and out the front door.

"Hoshiya! Don't wander off too far! Your mom should be here any minute!" yelled the orphanage caretaker as the girl ran down the sidewalk barefoot.

"Don't worwy! I'll only go to the front gate!"

"Kids" the caretaker muttered with a smile.

5 minutes... 15 minutes... 30 minutes... 1 hour... 2 hours went by and no one came by. Hoshiya went out the gates to look for her mother. She crossed the street and wandered in the woods.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you! Mommy..." Hoshiya's voice trailed off as she grew frightened and began to cry.

"Are you lost?" asked a boy with blue shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and white hair.

"I was looking for my mommy and can't find my way back."

"I'll show you the way back." offered the boy. She nodded, wiped away her tears, and walked over to him. He offered her a piggy-back ride so she wouldn't wander off or get tired. Around 45 minutes later, he finally got her back to the orphanage. "Here we are."

"Thank you very much!" Hoshiya said loudly at the front door so he could hear. Then the boy left after he said bye.

"Hoshiya, where were you? I was so worried!" said the caretaker as she gave Hoshiya a hug.

"Mommy didn't come so I went to look for her."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Hoshiya. I'm afraid you have to hear some terrible news." The caretaker lead her inside to find two policemen in the lobby.

"Hello little girl,we need ask you some questions. First," the officer held up a picture of a woman with long brown hair with and blue eyes. "Is this your mother"

"U-huh"

"I'm sorry to say but your mother is dead. She was murdered last night." Then he held up two pictures. One had a man with blond hair, blue eyes in his thirty's possibly. Another had boy about Hoshiya's age with blond hair and blue eyes. "Do you recognize these people?"

"Never seen them. Why?"

"Well I think you should hold onto these pictures just in case." Then he turned to the caretaker and said "Our business is done here ma'am. Goodnight." Then the policemen left the house.

"Your mother told me to give you this on your birthday but you deserve it now," said the caretaker. She turned got a necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Hoshiya. It had a a miniature (and I mean really small) orb on the chain with something that looked liked the leaf village headband symbol on it. Hoshiya took it, got up, then ran to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

//End of Flashback//

"T-that's so s-sad" said Hinata. "W-would you... um.. l-like to s-stay at my h-house t-tonight?"

"No, I'm fine out here. It's nice"

"I-if you s-say so. G-goodnight"

"'Night." Then Hinata went home, but when she opened the front door she saw an unexpected face.

"S-sora," she said surpised to find him at the Hyuuga mansion.

"Oh, hi, your Hinata right?" She nodded. "Neji invited me to stay until I get a place of my own."

"O-oh, o-okay. G-goodnight," she said and went to bed.

"Sora, your room is this way," said Neji from behind. "Who is this Kairi girl, anyway?"

"Kairi was my friend back on our island. One day she was captured by the heartless. My other friend, Riku, was sucked into the darkness as well. Now I've been traveling world to world trying to find them."

"I'm sure you will. Well, here's you're room."

"Are you sure I won't get lost in this place?"

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"I hope so. Well, thanks and goodnight."

"'Night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can stay here tonight" said Sasuke to Mannen.

"Thanks"

"Whatever"

That was all that was said there that night, which isn't much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That morning Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading Icha Icha Paradise (I hope I spelled it right) when he heard a rustle above in the leaves. Thinking it was an intruder, he threw a kunai towards the sound.

"Ahhh!" a girl screamed, then she cuaght her leg on a branch before she hit the ground. She was dangling upside down with arms crossed and an unhappy expression on her face.

Another cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be put up as fast as I can type. Remeber, it's my first fic, so go easy on the reviews. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody from the original stories in this one, but I do own the

one I made up.

"_Italics" Thoughts_

"Normal" Dialogue

First, so easy on reviews. R&R

**Chapter 4: The Fourth**

//Reacap//

That morning Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading Icha Icha Paradise (I hope I spelled it right) when he heard a rustle above in the leaves. Thinking it was an intruder, he threw a kunai towards the sound.

"Ahhh!" a girl screamed, then she cuaght her leg on a branch before she hit the ground. She was dangling upside down with arms crossed and an unhappy expression on her face.

"Oh, it's you. Did you stay the night up there?"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Nothing" then Kakashi returned to reading his book.

Hoshiya grabbed the book he was reading."What kind of book are you reading? Aww man, what a nasty book, Only perverts read this crap. Aww, nasty!" she said disgusted.

Not too later, Sakura came by shocked and said, " No way! You.. and the... and the book... and him. You got it away from him?!"

"Are you that shocked? He was reading it and I just grabbed that stupid book. He can have it back for all I care." She tossed it and no sooner later Kakashi grabbed the book and began to read it again.

"Yes, I am. And why are hanging upside down in a tree"

"Rather not say," said Hoshiya and took a flip off the tree branch.

Kakashi said out of nowhere "Oh, today, you and those boys from the hospital have to meet with the Hokage later."

"The what?"

"The Hokage is the leader of our village and the strongest ninja here," said Sakura.

"Well I'm off. Sakura, tell Naruto and Sasuke to meet at the bridge at noon. The other teams already know. Bring Hoshiya and the other two as well."

"Okay Kakashi- sensei. Say, Hoshiya, do you have an extra pair of clothes you can change into? If not, I could help you get new ones."

"I have some"

"You can change at my house."

"Okay."

At Sakura's house, Hoshiya came out with a green T-shirt and tan capris.

"C'mon! I need to to go tell Naruto and Sasuke Kakashi- sensei's message."

"I'm coming!"

"Okay, first stop, Naruto." There were passing by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar where they saw Naruto having a huge bowl of ramen.

"Who eats ramen for breakfast? I mean, I like ramen as much as the next guy, but for breakfast, no way," questioned Hoshiya.

"Well, you're looking at one of the few people who do, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh, oh. Hi Sakura! Hi Hoshiya!" said Naruto when he saw them standing behind him.

"Kakashi- sensei says to meet at the bridge at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Okay. Now we need to find Sasuke. Follow me, Hoshiya."

When they reached Sasuke's house, they were greeted by Mannen.

"Hi Mannen. Is Sasuke here?" Sakura asked.

"If you're talking about the one that barely talks, yeah. He's over there."

"Hi Sasuke. Kakashi- sensei says to meet at the bridge at noon."

"Hn"

"Okay, well I need to take Hoshiya to the Hokage. Mannen, you need to come, too. Bye, Sasuke. Wait, do you know where Sora is?"

"With Neji."

"Thanks."

"Whatever." When they finally got to the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata answered the door.

"Hi Hinata," said Hoshiya. "Do you know where Sora is?"

"I'll g-get h-him." A few moments later she returned with Sora behind her.

"Sora, you need to come to the Hokage with us," said Sakura.

"Okay."

"C-can I c-come t-too?"

"I don't see why not," said Sakura.

When Hoshiya saw the Hokage faces, she tapped Hinata's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, The person on on the far right looks like one of the people I described last night."

"W-which p-erson?" Hoshiya grabbed the picture from her backpack of the man with blond hair. "T-that's the f-fourth H-hokage!"

"The fourth Hokage what?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing."

At the third Hokage's office, he said...

Another cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be put up as fast as I can type. Remeber, it's my first fic, so go easy on the reviews. Bye! 


End file.
